


Love Languages

by KyHasNoLife



Series: Maya and Carina Fics [14]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/pseuds/KyHasNoLife
Summary: Carina tells Maya what she thinks about the blonde's love language.
Relationships: Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan (mentioned), Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Series: Maya and Carina Fics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715209
Comments: 8
Kudos: 242





	Love Languages

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a twitter poll about what their love languages are, so inspired by those answers.  
> Also sorry it's short, there just wasn't much more I could do with it.

**Sullivan's love language is Words of Affirmation for the purpose of this fic. IDK what it really is, but yeet.**

"Yes! It totally is!"

Carina heard a familiar voice say as she walked into Maya's apartment, so Andy was over.

"No! There's no way!" She heard Maya reply. She saw Maya standing up by the island as Andy sat next to her, both of them had a glass of wine in their hands. Carina walked over quietly and wrapped her arms around Maya's torso, and rested her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"Ciao, Bella," Carina said quietly, kissing the blonde's cheek. "Hi, Andy," She looked over at her girlfriend's best friend who just nodded in acknowledgement.

"Andy is trying to tell me that her husband's love language is words of affirmation, but I don't see it," Maya gave Carina context. Carina hummed in response before going to get herself a glass of wine. "You're not the one sleeping with him, how would you know? Unless you are sleeping with him, then we have a problem," Andy joked.

"That, we would," Carina agreed as she put her glass of wine on the counter island before resuming to her earlier position of her arms around Maya's torso, and her chin on Maya's shoulder.

"Look, I just can't see someone like him getting off on words of affirmation!" Maya defended, and Andy rolled her eyes, "Still, how would you know?"

"I wouldn't, but I just don't think it's his love language!"

"Why not?" Carina asked tilting her head to the side, so her cheek was on Maya's shoulder and she could see her face, "It's yours."

"No it's not!" Maya squeaked and Andy giggled.

"Yes it is," Carina shrugged, "You see me, I like physical touch, I love holding hands, kissing, cuddling, hugging, but you, you like to be reassured, called beautiful, told 'you can do this,' and told what you're doing is good." Maya started to stammer not saying anything.

"Oh my God! She's right!" Andy exclaimed, with a shocked look on her face. "No! NO! Mine is definitely quality time or something like that!" Maya denied the brunettes.

"Oh," Carina made a fake confused face, "So you don't like being called Bella? Or when I tell you can do this? Or even when we are in bed and I-"

"Yes! I like it, but everyone does!" Maya defended herself, causing Carina and Andy to laugh.

"You know, I never saw you to be words of affirmation, but now that Carina says it, it makes total sense," Andy teased, and took the last sip of her wine, "Also, my glass of wine is empty, so I'm gonna go home, and praise my husband."

Andy left, and Maya untangled herself from the doctor to sit at the island where her friend was just sitting, she watched as Carina turned around and leaned on the side of the island, her head over her shoulder so she could see the blonde. She grinned and took a slow sip of her wine, waiting for Maya to say something.

"It's not my love language," Maya said as soon as Carina put her glass down. The teasing grin never left the doctors face as she moved to kiss Maya softly, "Okay, Bella, it's not."

Maya felt the teasing grin against her lips, and was gonna complain about it when Carina kissed her again. "Yours is physical contact?" Maya asked as she pulled away again. Carina nodded as she sat on the island in front of Maya. "That makes sense, you're very touchy feely," Maya said as she grabbed Carina's hand. Carina nodded, and grabbed her glass of wine, taking another sip. "What is mine then, since we've established it's _not_ words of affirmation," Maya asked, and Carina shrugged, "I don't know, but I believe in you, I think you can figure it out." Maya smiled and kissed Carina's hand softly before realizing what she did.

"No!" Maya groaned, realizing she accidentally proved the brunette right. "See! I told you it was words of affirmation!" Carina laughed and Maya pouted. "No, it's not! It's quality time with my girlfriend," She said as she stood up and set herself between Carina's legs, "Where I'm not getting bullied-" 

"You are not being bullied," Carina giggled and cut her off. Maya ignored her and started moving closer to Carina's lips.

"Where I'm not getting bullied for enjoying her compliments," Maya continued, finishing with her lips almost against the Italian's. "Okay," Carina whispered against her lips. "Okay," Maya said, satisfied as she kissed Carina. Carina put her hands on Maya's neck trying to keep her close. Carina wrapped her legs around Maya's hips, pulling her as close as she could. "You're so beautiful, Bella," Carina whispered against her lips. Maya hummed into her lips as she arched her back to press her body even more into Carina's.

An hour or two later, they were lying in bed Maya was lying with her head on Carina's chest, her hair was gently being stroked by the doctor, who was almost silent. "You're perfect," Carina mumbled. Maya hummed in gratitude, but didn't respond, she was running her hands over Carina's stomach.

"Maya," Carina said before forcing the shorter girl to look at her, "I'm serious, I- you're perfect, and beautiful, and you're amazing at everything you do." Maya blushed before kissing Carina softly.

"Damn it!" Maya groaned as they pulled away.

"What is wrong?" Carina asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"You were right!" Maya said and scrunched her face.

"Wait, what was that?"

"Don't make me repeat it," Maya groaned. Carina smirked and kissed the girl again before climbing on top of her.

"I think you can do it," Carina grinned, and Maya stuck her tongue out.

"You were right! I feel most loved when you compliment and encourage me."

"I know," Carina smirked, and kissed for what would neither be their first nor last kiss of the night.


End file.
